The present invention relates to a device for closing the quarters of ski boots, particularly of the rear-entry type.
As is known, to perform the closing of the quarters of rear-entry ski boots, levers are currently employed which are supported, e.g., by the front quarter and which rearwardly encircle the rear quarter to perform the closing on the other side of the front quarter.
This kind of solution has the disadvantage that, during the opening of the boot, it gives rise to a separation of the elements which provide the closing action.
Other known solutions entail the use of spools or the like which act on a cable which interconnects the quarters to each other, generally proximate to their upper end.
This kind of solution, though it has proved to be valid from several viewpoints, has the disadvantage of not locking the quarters completely to each other for their entire longitudinal extension, with the possibility of unwanted splaying out in the case of a forward flexing action while skiing.
Furthermore, other known solutions require the exertion of severe efforts on the closing device, so as to achieve the desired reciprocal locking force between the quarters.